zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:AngelYuko/Breath of the Wild : Avis et présentation du DLC
600px|center Salut à tous et à toutes pour ce nouveau (quoique très en retard) billet de blog ! Aujourd'hui, le sujet du billet est (encore une fois) Breath of the Wild (tu devais le savoir en ayant lu le titre, petit être innocent), et plus précisément du DLC (regarde le titre !) Dès la sortie du jeu, Nintendo a sorti simultanément un Season Pass incluant deux DLC en plus d'un "bonus de remerciement". Étant donné que ce bonus est vraiment sans intérêt je ne vais pas en parler ici. Ce sont les deux packs "Épreuves de Légende" et "Ode aux prodiges" qui m'intéressent ici. Je ne vais pas donner mon avis sur le jeu puisque je l'ai déjà fait en mars sur ce billet. Épreuves de Légende thumb|left|200pxLe DLC Épreuves de Légende est le premier pack de DLC sorti pour le jeu le 30 juin 2017. Il est le pack le plus pauvre en contenu sur les deux. Ce pack inclut, entre autres, les épreuves de l'épée, un mode expert, des pièces de costume bonus pour Link, une nouvelle fonctionnalité pour la carte du jeu ou encore de nouveaux objets qui aideront Link dans sa quête. Les épreuves de l'Épée right|300pxIl s'agit du plus gros contenu de ce pack de DLC. Les épreuves de l'Épée sont des épreuves ayant pour but d'éveiller la véritable puissance de l'épée de Légende. Il s'agit d'épreuves similaires à celles de la caverne de l'Ordalie de Twilight Princess ou du Savage Labyrinth de The Wind Waker, ou plus récemment la tour d'Escamouche dans A Link Between Worlds ou la Crypte de Tri Force Heroes. Link est plongé dans un mini donjon à plusieurs étages. Pour passer aux étages suivants Link devra vaincre la totalité des ennemis présents dans la pièce. La difficulté est croissante : plus Link avance dans le donjon plus les ennemis sont coriaces et difficiles à éliminer. Dans ce jeu les épreuves de l'épée sont divisées en 3 check points : les épreuves basiques, moyennes et extrêmes. La particularité de ces épreuves par rapport à ses homologues passées est due au fait que Link soit totalement désarmé durant les épreuves et ne possède plus aucun de ses objets exceptés les modules. Les pouvoirs des prodiges sont inutilisables, et Link doit trouver sur place de quoi se battre contre les ennemis qui se présentent à lui. Personnellement je n'ai pas beaucoup joué à ces épreuves. Je ne suis pas fan du concept de ce donjon j'ai donc essayé juste une fois et j'ai laissé tombé juste après. Cependant de part la récompense des épreuves beaucoup de joueurs n'ont pas trouvé ça normal d'inclure ces épreuves dans un DLC, et c'est le problème majeur qu'on verra pour chacun des DLC. Le contenu des épreuves de l'épée est intéressant, mais il aurait dû être présent dans le jeu de base puisque, on va être honnête, l'épée de Légende est vraiment une arme très peu performante dans ce jeu. On arrive à un stade ou la moitié des armes du jeu sont plus puissantes que l'épée de Légende alors que c'est historiquement censé être une arme ultime très puissante. Le mode expert Comme son nom l'indique, le mode expert est un mode de difficulté plus important que la difficulté normale du jeu. Il est implenté par ce DLC et possède des spécificités. Comme dans les jeux précédent, les ennemis font plus de dégâts. Il y a également plus d'ennemis présents sur la carte (même des ennemis sur des plateformes volantes... AWNNNN), et l'implantation d'ennemis exclusifs à ce mode dont par exemple le Lynnel d'Or. Au niveau des combats de boss et mini boss, ils récupèrent progressivement de la vie durant le combat (comme les soins continus de Smash 4. Vous savez, ce truc hyper rageant que vos amis utilisent en combat :P). Pour ce mode le jeu inclut même ce qu'il n'y avait pas avant : une seconde sauvegarde réservée pour le mode expert. Ce mode paraît très interessant et donne du chalenge au joueur mais il y a un problème... POURQUOI FAIRE PAYER LE JOUEUR POUR UN TRUC AUSSI BASIQUE Oo Pour les épreuves de l'épée je peux comprendre que ça s'achète, c'est un travail assez conséquent pour les devs et c'est vraiment un contenu qui pourrait être mis en DLC. Je prends l'exemple d'Hyrule Warriors, de nouvelles cartes pour le mode aventure ont été implantées par DLC et ça ne pose pas de problème. Par contre inclure un mode difficile dans un DLC... on touche un cap là, c'est seulement pour la thune pour le coup (un peu comme Master Quest en fait, sauf qu'à l'époque c'était plus compréhensible, d'autant plus que dans Master Quest les donjons sont totalement différents.) Autres contenus Le reste du contenu étant assez mineur, j'ai la flemme de faire une sous-partie pour chaque. Je considère plus ce contenu là comme du remplissage histoire que l'achat soit justifié. On a tout d'abord des costumes pour Link : tenue de Tingle (qui au passage ne sert strictement À RIEN), tenue de spectre de Spirit Tracks assez sympa, masque de Midona et masque de Majora . Ces costumes sont purement facultatifs et pour le fun donc c'est assez compréhensible de les mettre en DLC. Après tout, la totalité des DLC existants sur terre (j'abuse peut-être) propose des costumes alternatifs fun. BOTW Couronne de Midona.png BOTW Masque de Majora.png BOTW Casque de Spectre.png BOTW Cagoule de Tingle.png thumbLà, on rentre dans les éléments un peu fâcheux à trouver en DLC. Le premier est le masque Korogu. Il s'agit d'un objet faisant ressembler Link à un Korogu. Il a une utilité assez pratique : détecter les Korogus ET DOUX JÉSUS QUE C'EST GÉNIAL ! La recherche de Korogu c'est juste l'incarnation du cancer et de satan dans le jeu : 900 petits lutins bien planqués sur une carte immense... l'enfer sur terre quoi. Même si c'est utile c'est fâcheux de faire payer le joueur pour un truc aussi indispensable. Pour ceux qui ont le jeu c'est comme si Nintendo avait mis le détecteur sheikah en DLC. Y'a beaucoup de sanctuaires trouvables sans mais y'en a certains qui sont juste affreux à trouver sans le détecteur. Bah là, c'est la même sauf que ces foutus Korogu on les trouve pas facilement, et faire payer le joueur pour ça c'est vache (c'est juste pour la money, et ça se voit u.u) thumb|leftEt enfin, les deux trucs assez mineurs mais sympas : le mode emprunte et l'amulette de Téléportation. Le mode emprunte c'est un mode assez sympa qui permet d'afficher sur la carte le trajet de Link depuis le début du jeu pour voir facilement quels endroits le joueur n'a pas explorés et ça donne un choc au joueur de voir toutes ces zones inexplorées parce qu'il pensait avoir fait le tour de la thumbcarte. L'amulette de Téléportation par contre est un objet qui permet de mettre un point de téléportation mobile sur un endroit qui n'en a pas. Un objet assez pratique pour pallier au problème de placement des sanctuaires dans le jeu (on va être honnête, ils sont mal placés ces trucs. Y'a des endroits où t'en as 4 côte à côte (coucou les monts géminés ^^) et des grandes zones où t'en as 2 qui se battent (coucou la plaine d'Hyrule ^^) ). Mais, comme le reste, c'est peu compréhensible que ce soit en DLC. L'amulette facilite vraiment la vie et permet au joueur de gagner du temps dans son exploration et c'est regrettable de devoir payer pour contrer le problème de disposition des points de TP du jeu. Le mode emprunte quant à lui est sympa mais pas très utile, tellement peu utile qu'on se demande pourquoi on a dépensé notre argent là dedans. Conclusion Ce pack de DLC a un contenu assez intéressant mis à part une chose : la quasi totalité de ce DLC n'aurait pas dû être du DLC. On voit clairement que ce DLC est une excuse de Nintendo pour gagner de l'argent. Ca rentre vraiment dans une logique de jeu volontairement tronqué à sa sortie. Si Nintendo n'avait pas pris autant de retard dans le développement du jeu, ce contenu aurait pu être intégré de base dans le jeu et ils auraient pu proposer un vrai DLC facultatif qui aide le joueur mais pas qui propose des choses indispensables au jeu pour avoir une bonne expérience. Ode aux prodiges thumb|left|200pxLe DLC Ode aux Prodiges est sorti début décembre 2017. Ce DLC a été annoncé lors de l'E3 2017 par Nintendo et était très attendu par les fans. Ce DLC offre un contenu beaucoup plus conséquent que le premier : nouvelle histoire, nouveau donjon complet, nouveaux sanctuaires, costumes et des bonus assez intéressants. (Ce qui suit est l'avis de Jake Lonergans auquel j'ajouterai des interventions personnelles pour appuyer ses propos ou montrer mon désaccord avec ce qu'il dit. M'en veut pas mec, t'as tellement écrit sur Discussions que j'osais pas toucher quoique ce soit pour réduire) La quête Ode aux Prodiges "Tout d'abord, la première partie du DLC est semblable à ce que l'on a vécu lors du début de l'aventure. On se trouve sur le plateau du Prélude, et nous devons effectuer quatre sanctuaires pour terminer l'épreuve qui nous est proposée. Cette épreuve nous met à disposition une toute nouvelle arme qui a la capacité de tuer un ennemi d'un coup, mais pour balancer le tout, un seul dégât pris par Link et le Game Over assuré. Une très bonne épreuve pour les vétérans, qui peuvent créer diverses stratégies d'approches tout en prenant le soin de minimiser les risques. Les sanctuaires présents dans l'épreuve permettent de diversifier l'expérience de jeu et ne pas se lasser à seulement infiltrer des camps de Bokoblins. Après quoi, la deuxième partie du DLC début, où l'on se retrouve à devoir effectuer un nouveau voyage aux quatre coins d'Hyrule afin d'y effectuer diverses épreuves. Le schéma est similaire à la quête principale des créatures divines. On doit à nouveau se rendre sur les lieux où ont vécu les prodiges, rechercher les sanctuaires qui nous sont demandés de faire, et revivre les combats contre les différents boss des créatures divines. Alors tout d'abord, c'était très répétitif, et donc je me lassais assez rapidement. Fort heureusement, les sanctuaires étaient vraiment ingénieux et toujours aussi plaisants. Battre de nouveaux les boss des créatures divines, assez déçu sur ce point-là mais je suis peut-être trop exigeant. La récompense de tout cela étant l'amélioration du pouvoir des prodiges et l'obtention d'un cœur (ou une plus grande jauge d'endurance). Le fait d'avoir la recharge du pouvoir des prodiges change la donne. Les soins de Mipha + la colère d'Urbosa + le bouclier de Daruk nous rend déjà de base si invincible, alors si l'on rajoute la recharge améliorée, bonjour les dégâts et adieu l'infiltration et la stratégie. Malgré tout, pour ce qui est de farm les ennemis, rien de mieux. L'amélioration du vent de Revali reste sûrement la capacité qui fera le plus d'heureux lors des séances d'escalade (je confirme, quel bonheur !). Enfin, troisième et dernière partie du DLC qui nous vient avec un donjon, et alors là, une claque ! C'était tout bonnement le donjon le plus plaisant à faire du jeu. Les mécaniques sont plus diverses et si intéressantes et elles nous demandent de bons moments de réflexion fort sympathiques. On y retrouve un mélange des mécaniques présentes des différentes créatures divines. Autre point positif étant le boss de ce donjon. On a droit à un tout nouvel ennemi, qui change des boss des créatures divines, à la façon de Kohga. Ce boss nous demande toutes formes de stratégies, et nous avons plusieurs possibilités d'approche ce qui rend le tout très palpitant (et ce dernier possède une palette d'attaques très diverses). Malheureusement, j'ai eu l'impression que le boss n'est clairement pas à la hauteur d'un Link ayant terminé l'aventure et possédant les pouvoirs des prodiges à leur plein potentiel. Je n'ai eu besoin que de foncer bêtement sur l'ennemi, et d'utiliser la foudre Urbosa pour l'immobiliser. Et si malgré ça on a des difficultés, le bouclier de Daruk et les soins de Mipha se rechargent si vite que l'on a plus besoin d'utiliser nos aliments ou des repas. Peut-être que le mode Expert change la donne. thumbPour terminer, nous avons donc droit à la superbe moto tant convoité. C'est le compagnon ultime pour tout voyageur. La moto n'est pas aussi rapide qu'un cheval à son plein potentiel, mais il permet d'aller là où le cheval est incapable de se rendre. Avec la moto on peut parcourir des chemins escarpés avec une vitesse folle et ainsi parcourir Hyrule avec des sensations fortes en plus. La maniabilité est excellente, bien meilleur que les chevaux. Le point noir pourrait être que l'on doit la recharger mais fort heureusement, toute ressource est compatible à cela, donc pour un joueur ayant terminé le jeu, il n'aura pas à se soucier du carburant." (je reprends la parole un instant) Un autre point assez plaisant de ce DLC c'est les informations qu'on apprend sur les prodiges et c'est assez cool. Via leurs journaux on en apprend beaucoup plus (par exemple pourquoi Urbosa est aussi proche de Zelda) et aussi via les chefs de tribus et les personnes ayant connu les prodiges. On a aussi droit a des cinématiques de qualité, et ça, on va pas chipoter. Cependant je les trouve trop courtes et c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir les revoir. Un point noir que je lui reproche c'est que c'est toujours aussi plat que le jeu en lui-même. C'est simple il ne se passe rien, ça aggrave même le trou scénaristique qui existait déjà dans le jeu. Ce DLC est trop focalisé sur le passé du jeu et n'apporte rien à la période présente du jeu. Autres contenus La quête des vêtements est identique à celle du premier DLC. La tenue de la Garde Royale est tout bonnement parfaite. L'équipement archéonique lui est un cadeau du ciel. Il nous permet de faire venir notre cheval à coup de téléportation, mais littéralement le cheval se téléporte quoi x) Les vêtements sont assez sympas aussi mais certains sont un peu inutiles. Conclusion Ce DLC est de loin le plus conséquent et le mieux foutu de tous. Il apporte de vrais changements rendant le jeu un peu plus costaud. Cependant il possède aussi ses défauts : des quêtes chiantes et très répétitives, des combats contre les anciens boss qui sont juste chiants car ces boss sont chiants et une absence de scénario et de précisions sur la période présente du jeu qui n'est pas comblée. En revanche, les sanctuaires et le nouveau donjon sont ingénieux et sympas et viennent combler ce vide qu'on a. Catégorie:Billets de blog